Skrall
The Skrall are a savage, brutal species native to Spherus Magna. History Spherus Magna The Skrall initially lived in the mountains of Bota Magna, sharing the region with the Iron Tribe prior to the Dreaming Plague. Following the creation of the Element Lords, the Skrall were ruled by the Element Lord of Rock. The Skrall fought in the Core War, under the guidance of their leader-class, before [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]] destroyed Spherus Magna. After the cataclysmic event, most were cut off from their homeland, and found themselves on Bara Magna. The Skrall began conquering the area north of the Black Spike Mountains. Thousands of years later, after dominating the area, a Skrall patrol led by Branar was suddenly attacked, and many of the Skrall were killed. Branar and another Skrall fled to the Skrall Fortress where they informed Tuma of the attack. Tuma set off with hundreds of Skrall to fight the killers, whom Stronius dubbed Baterra, after a Skrall term meaning ''"silent death". Skrall were steadily picked off by the Baterra, although Stronius managed to defeat one, revealing that they were machines. Another skirmish with the Baterra resulted in the death of many Skrall, as well as the realization that the machines could shape-shift, and the survivors retreated, barricading the fortress. Groups of Skrall went out for supplies, though several were slaughtered, and those that were not returned empty handed. One party managed to bring wood into the fortress, though the kindling was actually Baterra in disguise. In the ensuing chaos, Tuma ordered the fortress to be set on fire, in order to give the Skrall time to escape the Baterra. being destroyed by the Baterra.]] Tuma ordered a massive migration south to the Wastelands of Bara Magna. Tuma abandoned the female Skrall members, who survived in the area, leaving them to the Baterra. As they battled the Baterra, the other leader Skrall were killed to leave only Tuma. He eventually forced the Skrall into the Glatorian system, competing with other tribes for resources and other valuables. The Skrall were stronger than the Glatorian other villages employed, and won every match, acquiring more resources to prepare for their siege of the desert, intended to delay the Baterra's inevitable assault. Skrall soon began imprisoning Agori, Glatorian, and the bestial Vorox in Roxtus, in order to use them for their own purposes. Some of the objects they stole, and even the Agori, were fitted with tracking beacons to be recovered in the event they left the village. Tuma ordered the Skrall to take the Vorox out monthly, in order to test for the migration of Baterra to see how much time they had left before they needed to act. A Skrall patrol was dispatched to the western ruins in search of an ancient relic known as the Book of Certavus. Unsuccessful, they returned empty-handed and were punished by Tuma, forced to feed a Spikit. This beast quickly made the offending Skrall its' meal, devouring them. Around this time Metus met with Atakus, asking to work as a traitor on the inside, sensing the Skrall's future actions. Tuma gave Metus tests that Atakus oversaw, like getting information on training schedules and water shipments from Tajun. Metus passed, and began to work with the Skrall. Tuma, in order to claim an oasis discovered by Tesara, sent a Skrall and the Agori, Atakus, to Vulcanus. The Skrall overwhelmed his competitor, Gresh, and was about to kill him when Tarix intervened, warning the Skrall of the potential repercussions of his actions. The Skrall retreated, heading towards a cavern, where he met with Metus who provided him with details of a trade caravan leaving from Tajun. Metus and the Skrall parted ways, and the Skrall headed to Roxtus, where he relayed his newly acquired information to Tuma. A Skrall patrol leader acquired a parchment copy of the Bone Hunters plans to raid Vulcanus after a representative was sent. When his patrol was north of the Skrall River, they were ambushed by Malum and a pack of Vorox. Malum and the Vorox fled into the sands, leaving the patrol to return to Roxtus. The patrol leader informed Tuma, who assigned him to take a dozen Skrall and Rock Steeds to bring back Malum. The patrol leader replenished his platoon, and headed out into the wastes to capture him. Arriving at what appeared to be their sleeping grounds, the squad leader had his warriors arrange themselves in an ambush position, waiting for them to appear. The Skrall fell prey to an ambush of the Vorox, who had made the necessary preparations for their visit according to Malum, who observed the fight from a nearby cave. In the ensuing fight, the squadron leader and several other Skrall launched Thornax at the roof of the cave, collapsing the ceiling, and trapping Malum. After taking the ex-Glatorian captive, the patrol leader ordered the Vorox to back down, which they reluctantly did. The Skrall platoon regrouped, and rode back to Roxtus with their new prisoner. In Roxtus, several Skrall brought Malum into their arena to test his ability to control the Vorox. After seeing Malum soothe the beasts, one Skrall warrior attempted to perform the same feat. The Vorox attacked him and his company, allowing the Sand Tribe time to escape the city. The Skrall organized search parties, but were never able to locate the escaped prisoners. Stronius was leading a Skrall patrol around the Black Spike Mountains when they met Strakk, who claimed that he was the sole survivor of a caravan accident at the Dark Falls, and requested help recovering the Exsidian ingots in the river. A Skrall went to Roxtus to seek Tuma's decision, and he agreed, bringing a new caravan that the Skrall loaded the metal into. As Stronius was about to kill Strakk, they were ambushed by three Glatorian and two Agori, who took off with the caravan and Strakk on Sand Stalkers. The Skrall gave chase, and the party ahead ran into Malum and his Vorox, and were able to make the Skrall attack the Vorox, by tricking them into thinking the Vorox were their allies. A Skrall's seal was purchased by an Agori sent by Raanu asking that it help aid in the defense of Vulcanus against the daily raids by Bone Hunters. The Skrall made it clear that a large payment was the only way to achieve its' agreement, and that any other talk would lead to violence. The Agori paid him, and the Skrall swore to protect Vulcanus from the Bone Hunters. The Skrall also told the Agori of the Bone Hunter's plans to raid Vulcanus, and details such as that the approach would be through Iron Canyon. The soldier Skrall were eventually marshaled into a single legion, which departed Roxtus to attack the Arena Magna. Though their platoon was spotted by several Agori, the Skrall managed to breach the arena, attacking and killing Glatorian and Agori alike. Though they met some resistance, they eventually dominated the Arena Magna, driving the remaining Glatorian and Agori out. This attack signified the decision of the Skrall to abandon the social system and the beginning of the Skrall War. Tuma and Stronius traveled to an area north of the Black Spike Mountains, traversing the route they took when fleeing the Baterra. Upon arriving in the area, they encountered the female Skrall, now known as the Sisters of the Skrall, and requested an audience. The Sisters attacked the two Rock Tribe members, demanding that they relinquish their weapons. Tuma demanded information from the leader of the Sisters but she refused, and ordered that they be killed. Tuma offered to reveal the potential whereabouts of the legendary Great Being who had reportedly given a female Skrall great power. The Sisters agreed to spare them in exchange for the information. However, the pair was attacked by Baterra on their return trip, resulting in Tuma being injured and their lives only spared thanks to help from Metus. .]] Skrall and Bone Hunters were eventually allied to attack Tajun, and razed the village. All male members of the Skrall species gathered in Roxtus, along with Bone Hunters, and listened to Tuma's speech of domination and superiority. Mata Nui entered the arena, and challenged Tuma to a battle. Tuma accepted the challenge to avoid being shamed in front of his entire tribe. The Skrall leader was eventually bested by the new fighter. Metus, who still held some influence within the Rock Tribe, arrived in the city, and ordered the amassed army to attack. Before they could launch their assault, a massive creature arose from the sands. The Skrall believed it to be a Baterra attack and panicked, fleeing the arena. They encountered a team of Glatorian, and attempted to fight their way through them. The Glatorian, bestowed with new Elemental Powers, were able to eventually defeat the army. With the defeat of their leader, the Skrall were dispersed, some proceeding to follow the special forces Skrall, others following named soldiers. When Mata Nui gained control of the Prototype Robot, he tried to warn the Bone Hunters, Skrall, and Vorox to seek shelter from the coming threat. The Skrall, however, ignored the warning. After Teridax arrived on Bara Magna and confronted Mata Nui, he fired a laser towards a peak of the Black Spike Mountains, causing the deaths of the Skrall dwelling there. The band of Skrall under the direction of Stronius witnessed the arrival of the Great Spirit Robot. Still seething over their defeat at the hands of the Glatorian, they took advantage of their enemies’ distraction with the new arrival, and attacked. When Teridax blasted the Golden Armor across Bara Magna, three Skrall claimed a piece, and soon ran to confront Gresh, who had another piece of the Golden Armor. Gresh created a tornado that blew the three Skrall in the air, and took the Golden Armor piece from them. After Teridax and all the Rahkshi on the planet were killed, some Skrall surrendered, while others ran into the wilderness. ''Reign of Shadows In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe, Mata Nui was able to complete his mission, and some of the Makuta were released onto Bara Magna. The Makuta managed to overthrow Tuma, and took the Skrall army as their own, putting them to work defending the Agori. When an army of Skakdi and Vortixx led by Miserix attacked, the Skrall helped the Agori, Toa and Glatorian fight. Abilities & Traits There are a number of different classes of Skrall each with their own unique abilities and physique. Skrall of each class vary in appearance from their fellow members. The Skrall act as a rigid military, and believe in strength being their key to victory. , a leader-class Skrall.]] One of these classes is comprised of the leaders and the rulers. The members of this class are bulkier and are much stronger than the other classes. They were also able to give names to any worthy member of a lower class. After the assault by the Baterra, all but one of these leaders were destroyed, leaving Tuma sole commander of the Skrall. Another class is the elite special forces, of which there are very few. The special forces class possess enhanced physical abilities, as well as a higher intelligence. As a result of their higher skill level, most of them are named. There is also a smaller, but more abundant class that act as the soldiers. These Skrall are considerably faster and stronger than most other species on Bara Magna, and are frequent victors in combat. Individuals of the soldier class, as a whole, do not distinguish themselves from the tribe, though some unique individuals do, and subsequently earn themselves a name, given to them by one of the leader class. Secondary armor colors can also differ within the warrior Skrall class. The female Skrall live separate from the rest of their species, and have done so for many millennia. The two genders do not interact, and despise the presence of the other. The female Skrall do not equip themselves with armor and helmets, and instead wear hoods to conceal their faces. The females possess limited psionic abilities, being able to create powerful mental assaults and illusions. The female Skrall have little interest in conquest, and avoid open conflict, instead letting their enemies battle each other. Tools The weapons and armor a Skrall has varies between their class within the species. As is customary with arena fighters, most Skrall wield Thornax Launchers. Skrall are also known to carry rotating Saw Blade Shields, Skrall Tribal Design Blades, and Thorned Clubs and various types of swords. Female Skrall do not typically wield weapons nor wear armor, rather they conceal themselves in cloaks. Some guards, however, are known to carry staves. BIONICLE.com Stats: Known Skrall Spherus Magna *Tuma - The last of the leader-class Skrall and former leader of the species. *The Element Lord of Rock - Formerly a leader class Skrall. *Axior - A special forces Skrall who was granted a name for his exceptional skills displayed in the arena. *Branar - A Skrall warrior granted a name for discovering the Baterra and surviving to inform Tuma of them. *Stronius - A special forces Skrall who was granted a name due to battles in the Core War. *Six Skrall warriors who made up a small patrol led by Branar. Five of them were killed by Baterra, and one of them made it back to Tuma with Branar to warn him about the shape-shifters. *A Skrall who fought Gresh for an oasis claimed by the Jungle Tribe and the Skrall. The same Skrall was given a message by Metus to relay to Tuma. *A Skrall representative who met with the Bone Hunters to argue against their plans to raid Vulcanus. *A group of Skrall that stole a copy of the Bone Hunters' plans to raid Vulcanus. They were attacked by Malum and a pack of Vorox near the Skrall River. After being told this, Tuma assigned them, along with twelve other Skrall, to bring Malum to Roxtus. *A Skrall who stood beside Tuma after Malum was captured. He also brought Malum into the arena and was ordered by Tuma to attempt to control the Vorox. *Six Skrall who guarded the walls of the Skrall arena during Malum's test of control over his Vorox. *A Skrall who handled the captured Vorox during Malum's test. *A patrol of Skrall that were assigned to find the Book of Certavus. They failed and were assigned to feed the Spikit in their pens as punishment. They were eventually eaten by the hungry Spikit. *A Skrall that helped an Agori attain a contract from various Glatorian to protect Vulcanus from the Bone Hunters. *A Skrall that accompanied Branar on the monthly surveillance mission to determine the location of the Baterra; killed by the shape-shifters. *An army of Skrall who attacked Atero. *The Sisters of the Skrall - All of the female Skrall who were banished from the male Skrall. *A group of Skrall who witnessed the arrival of Teridax on Bara Magna. Quotes Trivia *The Skrall species is related to the Cealian species. Appearances *''All Our Sins Remembered'' (In a Flashback) *''Decadence'' (Mentioned Only) *''Fall and Rise of the Skrall'' *''Secrets of Bara Magna!'' *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' (First Appearance) *''My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign'' *''The Crossing'' *''Empire of the Skrall'' *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Crossing'' *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Metus' Revenge'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book)'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Yesterday Quest'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide'' *''Glatorian Mini Movie'' *''Glatorian Arena'' *''Glatorian Promo Animation'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Sands of Time'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Stars Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Glatorian Arena 3'' *''Agori Defender'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Battle Videos'' See Also *Gallery:Skrall *Sisters of the Skrall External Links *A Skrall's My LEGO Network Page Category:Spherus Magna Category:Species Category:Skrall Category:TomMcGuire